Why He Hasn't Shown
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: A year had passed since Thor promised to return to her. Jane sat out in the spot where she first hit him with a car waiting for his return. When Loki apperhes before her, she finally understands why she's still waiting, and why she may forever be waiting. (I know I metion the Avengers in here, but Jane isn't in the Avengers, so I put it here)I DONT OWN THOR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS


Loki struck once again, this time his target was not the Avengers he so despised. "I am Loki." his voice echoed throughout the emptiness. "Jane Foster, the women who brought love back into my brothers heart." Thor was nowhere to be seen. Jane had been laying on the ground where she thought was the place she first met Thor, she had been waiting for his return, always waiting. It had been a year since she saw him, a year since he promised to come back for her. She knew he would return, for he had promised her he would. Jane wanted nothing more than to wrap him in her arms and never let go, not being able to broke her heart shattered into a million pieces. Jane drove out the desert, still, a year later, dreaming of the man whom managed to steal her heart. "In a time of great loss, and confusion you found your way into the heart of the problem." Loki continued his speech. "I think it's time for your petty human eyes to bear witness to this." Loki held his staff out high into the air and said something foreign to quickly for a reaction. The world around them grew foggy, hazy, and the ground under her feet shifted sending them her into a panic. The world around her started to calm down, and soon enough she was standing on thin air, watching Thor and Loki fighting on the rainbow bridge. "Welcome." Loki's voice said, speaking to them and not Thor. "This is Asgraud, and you are not welcomed here." Jane was confused. "Humans are not a loud to enter this realm, though you need to see this, Jane Foster." "Nonetheless. you cannot harm or see more of my home other than what you can see now." Loki took a pause as Thor and himself continued their fight. "This is the night that he left you, Jane Foster, the night he promised to return to you once again." The Loki that brought them to this place then disappeared and the younger version of him was the only version left.

As Jane could only stand and watch, she saw Thor was winning the battle. He knocked Loki on to his back and then placed his Hammer on top of his chest. She knew that not even Loki, God of Mischief, could move the Hammer off of him. Thor walked towards the end of the bridge, with a sad look in his eye. Loki spoke to him, but the witnesses knew he was not listening. The look on his face was a look he had when he was in very deep thought. Thor then pushed his right arm out and called for his Hammer. The Hammer gladly flew towards him, leaving Loki able to move once more. Thor lifted the Hammer and smacked the bridge. He raised the Hammer over his head, and smacked the bridge once more. Cracks began to form and Jane did not how this would end. Loki slowly sat up, and he reached his right arm forward and asked "What are you doing?" his voice turned into a yell. "If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" But Thor kept lifting his Hammer and using all his force to smack it back down. After a few more time, and a million more cracks a single tear escaped from the God's eye. "Forgive me Jane." he said. Loki screamed and jumped at him, but Thor was quicker. With one final blow to the rainbow bridge the cracks grew too much and it shattered into a million pieces leaving only an empty void below. The force of the breaks blew the two God's back and they almost feel to their deaths. Loki grabbed onto Thor, Thor grabbed onto thin air until his father appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his hand. There were words exchanged, but Jane could not hear them. After a moment they saw Loki let go and fall into the void. Thor's scream filled the air around them.

Then the same foggy, haziness surrounded her. After a moment she was once again in the desert, Loki standing there as well. Jane realized she had been crying and took a deep breath. "Jane Foster." Loki said, pain audible in his voice. "My brother sacrificed you for the good of Asgaurd. It was because of my foolish actions that put him into that position, and for that I am sorry." Jane shot him a confused look. A small laugh escaped from Loki. "I may not be related to him, but we grew up together, we fought together. Thor is still my brother and seeing him in pain brings sadness to my heart. Jane Foster he could not become King because the pain he felt towards losing you was too much for even him to bear." Loki took a step backwards, raising his staff. "I ask this of you, Jane Foster. Do not forget what he did, for he should have chosen you. Just understand his actions, and forgive him if you can." And with that Loki was gone, and Jane was left alone with her mind running a thousand miles an hour. Every thought was the same thing though. _Thor._ Jane ran as fast as she could to her car and then drove like hell to get her way back to the closest place with cell service.


End file.
